


Impulsive

by XIIIthNobody



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, ponytails and patches, proposal, proposing, psic, pumpkin spice ice cream, slightly altered storyline, they're about early 20's here, unbeta'd but hopefully it reads okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 20:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11790522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XIIIthNobody/pseuds/XIIIthNobody
Summary: 'How to propose to your criminal girlfriend' is a guidebook Roman Torchwick should have probably picked up somewhere along the way.





	Impulsive

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set in the ponytails and patches AU where Roman and Neo were part of a team during school, were separated during an attack, and got reunited a few years later after both presuming the other was dead.
> 
> This takes place just under a year after they were reunited.  
> [For more information on the AU, here's a summary](https://tinyurl.com/y85zsvhk)  
> [And here's the main tag on my blog](https://tinyurl.com/ycjshpo2)

It had been an impulse buy at the start of it. A ‘just in case’ for the future, that he’d snuck out of the safe house to go buy once Neo had drifted off to sleep.   
  
He could have, in theory, just swiped one that looked fitting from under an unsuspecting clerks nose, but that probably would have negated the sincerity of it.   
  
So he got up in the middle of the night, scooped up a bit of the lien they’d amassed over the months the two of them had been reunited, and with a tired determination, set off into the night to find a jeweler that was hopefully also having trouble sleeping.  


* * *

  
Slipping back in before the sun had shifted the sky to dawn, he very carefully bundled the glistening ring in a velvet cloth in an inside pocket on his jacket, before hanging it back up on the coat hook.   
  
He shrugged off everything else but his boxers, and slid back under the covers, a smile growing on his face as Neo curled up back into his arms with a soft sigh, as though he had never left the blanket confines.    


* * *

  
There had been several moments where he had almost popped the question, both calm and hectic, but none of them had quite seemed right.    
  
It wasn’t until they were in the middle of a fire fight with some opportunistic gang members, bullets and literal fire zipping past their heads, that he decided he should probably be impulsive again while he was still alive to do so.   
  
Dragging her down the closest alleyway, they ducked into an open walkway, and Neo tossed a reflective barrier up around them and the large potted plant they were nestled up to, creating the illusion that they had kept right on running, leading their attackers astray.   
  
A group of them dashed past where they hid, shouting and readying their guns for another barrage of bullets, and Roman held her tight, arms wrapped around her, their bodies pressed together so firmly that he could feel her heart pounding through their clothes.   
  
The noise trailed off into the distance and he let out a breath he had only been half aware that he’d been holding, his hands shaking slightly as he let Neo draw herself up into a more comfortable position.   
  
Well, now was probably a good a time as any.   
  


“Neo-” he began, his voice cracking slightly from nerves and how hard he’d been trying to stay quiet to avoid detection.   
  
Roman cleared his throat, and tried again, sinking to his knee.   
  
“Neo. There’s something very important I need to ask you. Given the circumstances, I would have personally picked a better location if I’d had the chance, but I almost ate bullets instead of biscuits for breakfast.”    
  
He slipped his hand into his hidden pocket, very carefully withdrawing the velvet-wrapped ring, making sure not to unfurl it just yet.    
  
“There have been so many times, both recently and not, that I very nearly lost you. So many times I regretted not having had the courage to ask you this sooner, and if that gang had had the ability to aim a little better, I may have lost the opportunity all together, possibly you along with it.”   
  
Finally pulling the ring out of the confines of its wrap, he held it up so she could see, even in the shadows of their hiding spot, how beautifully it shone.    
  
“I’m not quite sure where and when we would be able to have the ceremony itself, if you’d like one...but I’ll work my ass off to make sure it’s safer than this living hell the last few months have been.”   
  
There was a grin slowly spreading across Neo’s face, her eyes watering a bit. The answer seemed obvious, but it’s always good to be certain.   
  
“It seems silly to ask at this point, but...Neo...how would you feel about becoming my life-long partner in crime? Will you marry me…?”    
  
And, nodding enthusiastically, she all but tackled him to the ground, pressing messy kisses all over his face, small tears slipping out as he slid the ring onto her finger. He wound his arms around her waist and hoisted her up off the ground, laughing between each kiss.   


* * *

 

 

Once they deemed it safe enough to head back to their base, they walked slowly, hands entwined and swinging together, the quiet surrounding them nicely. 

  
As they crossed the threshold of the house, Neo pulled out her phone, typing out a quick text-to-speech message.   
  
_‘How about we have biscuits for breakfast tomorrow?’_ __  
  
And Roman laughed quietly, shutting the door behind them.   
  
“Neo, my dear, I’d like nothing better.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully that was all pretty cohesive, I'm typing up the rest of this at like 3am lmao
> 
> If there's any questions you have about the fic or the AU, please please just let me know, this AU is our baby and I could never get tired of talking about it~


End file.
